Things Just Got a Whole Lot More Paranormal
by fire in my eyes
Summary: River and her partner Aiden travel to La Push to confirm and cease the haunting of a property for sale, and realize this is where they are meant to be. Seth and Leah imprinting on them just seals the deal, and River and Aiden are finally home, and the Pack will finally have the answers they seek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all things associated ie. Movies, characters etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer not me, and I make no money or profit from this fan fiction. The character River and Aiden do however belong to me, but sadly I still make no money from them. This disclaimer will encompass this entire story, because it seems ridiculous to have to post one on every chapter.**

Chapter One

"We are so lost." River stated looking over at the man in the driver's seat. She trusted Aiden with everything, her life included, the man had been all she'd had for nearly seven years, not to mention he was once a great detective with the NYPD, so she knew he could and would protect her. And she knew he had great navigational skills, it just seemed like it was taking way too long to reach La Push reservation, and she was inexplicably anxious to be there. Also she really loved giving Aiden a hard time.

"If we are it's all your fault." He retorted calmly, in that deep raspy voice that used to lull her to sleep after a horrific nightmare, and still to this day managed to feel her with peace, and comfort.

"What?! How is it my fault? You're the one that insists on being the sole navigator. You have no one to blame but yourself." River exclaimed.

"Yes, but you're the psychic, you're supposed to know everything." He joked back.

"You know better than anyone that it doesn't work that way. I get a sense and image of a place, not how to get there." This argument was routine for the two friends, it was something they had been doing since they'd come into each other's lives. River was only eleven at the time, a little slip of a girl, but with an aura of knowledge far beyond her years, and presence that captured people's attention no matter where she went.

Aiden had been only twenty at that time, and was up for a promotion to detective, and was working his first homicide under his soon to be partner, when River came barreling into the crime scene. She had somehow managed to slip by the uniforms stationed around the scene to keep press and lookers-on away. She made it up to Aiden and his, at the time trainer Detective Riker, and told them point blank and matter of factly that she knew who the murderer was, and could they take her statement and go arrest him so the dead woman would quit yelling and crying in her head.

Aiden's first thought when she'd said this, was that someone had to be pranking him, this had to be some sort of station house hazing of some sort, then Riker had knelt down and looked River right in the eyes, and asked her what the crying lady looked like. River blew Aiden's mind when she immediately started to describe the woman in perfect detail, even down to the little mole above her left eyebrow, only breaking off a sentence as if listening to someone speaking though no one that he could see was, and giving further information than asked for. By the end of the night Aiden and Riker had discovered that the murdered woman was a twenty one year old college student, majoring in art, named Katherine Oliver, and that she was murdered by a junkie that had broken into her sparse apartment looking for something to hawk to get his next fix.

For a year or two Aiden and Riker had near constant contact with River, and her young mother, and both had grown quite attached to the two, Riker more so for he eventually married River's mother Andrea. Then one day, when River was fifteen a man by the name of Alex Leighton shot and killed Riker and Andrea. Riker had arrested Leighton when some twenty years prior for the rape and murder of his little sister's best friend, and Leighton believed he deserved retribution, and once he was let out on parole shot Riker and Andrea coming out of their front door, thankfully while River was at school, and Leighton had no idea she existed. Aiden had no doubt that if Leighton was aware of River's existence he would have waited out his revenge until he could have gotten them all. Of course River knew almost the instant it happened.

It was in the middle of her algebra class, when the spirit of her mother and stepfather showed themselves to River. They were not there to tell her who did it, because the police would have no trouble figuring it out. They were there solely because River's psychic ability lead them straight to her, and unfortunately due to the nature of their death and the suddenness with which it happened they were unable to cross over right away.

River broke down, as could be expected of almost anyone in a situation like that, but no one other than her parents and Aiden knew about River's abilities, and so of course the school's staff had no idea what was going on, and had an ambulance pick River up and transport her to the psychiatric ward of the nearest hospital until someone could be contacted for her.

That was how River came to be in Aiden's care. After a lot of legal process, and exhaustion Aiden became River's legal guardian. With the frequent contact River had with her deceased parents and the never faltering support of Aiden, River was able to move on and heal from the loss of her parents.

Three years later, once River graduated high school, Aiden resigned from his job, and he and River have been traveling the country connecting people with lost loved ones, cleansing houses of negative entities, and confirming hauntings in well know establishments, and making a pretty decent living while at it. It has been nine months since they started traveling, and though it wasn't the life Aiden imagined he would have, he wouldn't trade a single moment of it for the world, and neither would River.

"Yeah well, if you would stop assuming we're lost all the time I wouldn't point out your psychic short comings." Aiden laughed.

"What do I need psychic GPS for when I have you?"

"Ah, so you're admitting that I know what I'm doing and have never, and will never get us lost?" Aiden queried, giddy whenever he manages to turn one of their play arguments in his favor, it doesn't happen often. The unfortunate downside to arguing with a very intelligent psychic.

"Yes yes you win. It's just for some reason I feel this strong urgent pull towards La Push, and I don't know what it means. I've never felt it before, but it's like somehow this place is going to change our lives, and I'm not quite sure how yet. I hate not knowing."

"Well I'm sure you're about to find out. We're here."

River looked up and out the windshield at his words, and every jagged piece of a puzzle that, until a second ago refused to make a picture, fit themselves together to form that elusive picture, and River knew she was home when she read what the picture said.

Welcome to La Push, Washington. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Less than five minutes later Aiden and River were making their way down the slightly long, winding dirt road drive of the marketed property where River would soon be doing her psychic walk. Already River could sense the energy of the spirit that dwelt there, and flashes of images and emotions were in her mind. She could tell this entity was old, meaning it had been on the property for quite some time, and she wasn't sure whether it would be welcoming of her presence. She hoped it would, because she had decided the moment they passed the La Push border that she would be making an offer on the property. She knew never to ignore her intuition, and it had practically screamed at her, letting her know this place was home, and that fate had brought her here and to this property for a reason. No matter what she was determined to have the house.

Speaking of which, they had just emerged from the surrounding woods into the clearing, where sat the somewhat large one story home. It was a beautiful home, and River could clearly see the way it was when it first was built, and the way it would be once she had bought it and brought it back to its former glory. It was a faded light blue color with white trim and loose hanging shutters. The paint was faded and chipping in places and the gorgeous wrap around front porch was in dire need of refurbishing, but it wasn't hard to picture the way this house could be, and it would be beautiful.

It was a house River had once imagined she would have when she was older, and ready to settle down in life. She had no idea it would happen this soon, but was glad it had nonetheless.

"Alright, I'll drop you here, and go meet with the realtor. I will come back and get you in an hour, and you can give me your notes to present to the client." Aiden said, it was a routine they had used since they had started traveling. River never wanted to meet the client, and had only done so in extreme cases, mostly when a haunting was malevolent, and immediate action needed to be taken. This time however there was nothing malevolent, yet River knew she would have to meet the client, because there was no way she was leaving this house, or La Push.

"No, when you come back in an hour bring the client. I want this house." River stated not looking at Aiden, sight both physically and psychically, focused solely on the house in front of them. Therefore, she missed the shocked look on Aiden's face, his jaw hanging uselessly for a moment before he composed himself long enough to voice the surprise he felt.

"What? River, what do you mean you want this house?"

"Just what I said, Aiden. I want this house. It is meant for me. I know you don't have this gift, but didn't you feel it when we crossed into La Push? This is home Aiden. I think we were always meant to be here, that all our travels up to now lead us here." Aiden was floored. Sure he had felt something when they'd reached La Push, but he thought it could have been the burrito he'd eaten earlier, heartburn was a bitch when you had to drive for so long, and had no Tums. Aiden hadn't expected what he's felt to be some weird psychic crap drawing him to a place he'd never heard of until two days ago when he's gotten the call from the realtor.

"River, what makes you think we can afford this place. You don't even know how much it's going for. This isn't the kind of decision you make on a whim, there are many things involved with buying a house, and how do you know you will want it a month from now, or hell a week from now. You can't just rush us into something like this." Aiden tried to convince her that this wasn't a realistic idea, and even though there was an odd ache somewhere in the vicinity of his chest at the thought of her actually listening to him for once, he continued trying to be the voice of reason.

"I'm not leaving La Push Aiden and neither are you, and you know this. I know you know this; you feel that ache in your chest? It's your natural intuition trying to tell you that leaving is wrong. I have no doubt that all of the arrangements involving buying a house will sort themselves out with little to no problem for us. This house was meant for me Aiden, I know it was. Our destinies are here."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked with trepidation. He wasn't sure he liked the thought of being faced with his destiny so soon. Especially not when he was so unsure of almost everything else in his life.

"I don't know yet, but there is this buzzing in my mind that's telling me something big is going to happen, and it's going to change our lives. For the better, yes definitely for the better." The last was said mostly to herself as she once again focused her attention on the house, and reached her hand out to the door handle preparing to get to work on her walk.

"Wait, River. I'm going to need more than that to go by; I can't just make an offer on a house like this."

"Yes you can, Aiden. Don't be frightened or apprehensive, meet the client tell her I want the house and make an offer. It's simple, and that isn't just me being a naïve teenager, I know." And she the center of her forehead to indicate that she meant she knew because her gift told her so.

"Fine, I'll make the offer, that doesn't mean she'll take it." Aiden said, he didn't like going behind River's back the way he was thinking, but he didn't believe quite yet that she was being sincere. He had his doubts, and was in no way prepared to buy a house on the whim of an eighteen year old, no matter how intuitive, and smart she was. He was going to offer the realtor a price she wouldn't dream of accepting, even at her most desperate. He felt a slight guilty twinge when he thought that, but would not be deterred. With any luck she would refuse him, they would finish the job they came here for, and it would be on to the next one, and River wouldn't give him the silent treatment again. He really hated it when she did that.

"Good, I will see you in an hour. Hmm he's really loud." River mumbled walking away towards the house, after giving Aiden one last beaming smile that made his gut churn with guilt.

Fifteen minutes later he was introducing himself to the realtor, and telling her what River had said.

"She wants the house?" the client, Kathy as she likes to be called, sounded confused, and perhaps a little shocked. From what Aiden understood, and it was the reason they were there in fact, no one had wanted that house after they'd gone inside it.

"Yes, she'd like me to make you an offer on it. The only reason I can give you for this surprise proposal is that she feels drawn to it, and what is at the moment dwelling within it. The only time River meets with a client is when the entity is going to be a difficult one to get rid of or live with. I believe that may be the case with this one, but she seems to be pretty determined to have the house." Yes Aiden had been planning on sabotaging the whole thing, but the closer he got to the little diner he was to meet Kathy at, the more his chest ached, and the guiltier he felt, so he was fully prepared to give the asking price for the house.

"We are of course willing to pay the asking price for the home." Aiden said, his voice all polite business. Kathy beamed at him, relief and excitement bright in her eyes, she was going to sell the house that he colleagues had deemed unsellable, she was so getting a promotion.

"I'll get the papers."

What the hell had River gotten him into now, was all Aiden could think as he watched the overly enthusiastic realtor skip off to her car, and drive away with a speed he assumed was probably highly illegal. Shaking his head, and with a quiet sigh of resignation, Aiden walked sedately over to his car, and made the short drive back to his and River's soon to be home. Oh the joy, he thought wearily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two weeks, a lot of paper work, twenty thousand dollars, and the permission of the tribal council later and Aiden and River were moving into the little blue home she'd been called to. River had made one hell of an impression on the tribal elders with her ability. Being so in tuned with nature and the supernatural themselves they were far from skeptic; they just didn't expect the extent of her ability. River upon meeting the elders of the tribe had been bombarded with images, voices, and emotions, and had unprompted, and much to the shock of Aiden, done a channeling right then and there. Billy Black and Sue Clearwater were the focus of her channeling, and were choked up, but awed by what she'd been able to tell them.

The council was so impressed by the two, River especially, that they invited them to a "pack bonfire" as they called it, tonight down on First Beach. River was excited to go, and hear the old legends. Billy said that now that they'd moved onto Quileute land they were considered part of the tribe, and deserved to know its legends. River knew nothing of the Quileute tribe's history other than the little bit she had been showed by the spirits that wander here, and had not wanted to research anything on it so that she could go to the bonfire with a fresh and open mind. Aiden was taking everything that had happened in the last two weeks better than River expected him to, and she hoped he had come to accept that his heart had long since decided this was home.

Some two hours later, and after dawning a well-worn pair of jeans, mid-calf moccasins, and a lightweight sweater and jacket, River was ready to head down to the beach. River had been having a niggling thought since receiving the invitation that tonight would be the night her destiny was set into motion, and she couldn't wait.

**Third Person POV Centering Around The Council and Wolf Pack:**

Everyone was down on First Beach setting up the bonfire, and setting out all the food the pack imprints, and Sue had prepared when Billy decided it was time to let the Pack know who would be joining them tonight.

"Sam, call the rest over here please, there is a development that you all need to be informed of." Billy addressed Sam the Alpha of the Quileute Pack. Sam wasn't sure if he like the tone Billy was using, and tried to think of any threats to the tribe he might have missed in the last couple of days, since that was when the council had become quiet, and thoughtful. Neither Sam nor any of his Pack had sensed a threat while on patrol, and no nomadic or otherwise vampires had come too close to their land since the Cullen's standoff with the Volturi two years ago. Things had been fairly quiet for the wolves since that day, though that didn't mean they were getting lax with their duties, so Sam was sure he hadn't missed a threat. Sam took Billy's command seriously though, and called the others over to their Chief.

"I'm sure some of you have heard that the old Bigstone home was taken off the market a couple of weeks ago." At their nods Billy continued. "A young woman and her guardian, River and Aiden, purchased the house. They are not of Native decent, but after meeting with the two the council and I had come to the decision to let them move into the home, and become a part of the tribe. You all should know that River, the young woman, has a sixth sense, and a remarkably powerful one. While in our presence during the council meeting she channeled the spirits of my late wife, Sue's late husband, and Taha Aki, though I am sure she is unaware of that channeling. Because of this we decided they were deserving enough of our tribe." Most of the pack, well actually all of them, were pretty shocked by this, though Sam was glad it had not been about a threat he'd missed he wasn't sure what this would mean for the pack if anything, and that bothered him.

"What did she say?" Leah asked looking at her mother. It was no secret, especially within the pack, that Leah was still upset over the loss of her father, and carried a lot of guilt about it. Not that she blamed herself for his death, but guilt for letting her anger and bitterness over Sam and Emily's relationship cloud her heart and mind, taking away the last days she had with her father.

"She channeled Harry; it was him talking to me. He-he gave his blessing to Charlie and I. The rest of the channeling is something I'd rather speak to you about alone with Seth some other time. Or maybe River can tell you herself." Sue answered her daughter.

"Will we be meeting the two?" Sam asked Billy.

"Yes, they are coming to tonight's bonfire. I told them that they were considered a part of the tribe now, and so deserved to know our history, our legends."

"If this girl is as powerful as you believe, aren't you worried she will know that our legends aren't just legends, that they are real?" Paul asked, which was actually a question they'd all wanted the answer to, he just voiced it first.

"If she doesn't already, she will on her own. Consider it a show of trust us being the ones that tell her. As I said during the meeting she channeled Taha Aki, if she remembers the channeling then she knows already, and if not we need to tell her. River and her gift could be of great use to the Pack, there are still many things we are unsure of, and by channeling our ancestors she may just be the one that can tell us what we need to know."

It wasn't much later when Seth noticed two people walking down the beach towards them. The council made their way to the couple, and greeted them fondly. Seth waited anxiously for the elders to introduce the pair to the rest of them, he wanted to ask River if she could tell him what his father had said during the channeling. He missed Harry, and the advice he always gave and that Seth took for granted, but when the elders brought the pair around and began their introductions, all thoughts except one left Seth's mind. As soon as Seth locked eyes with River his whole world shifted focus, nothing that every tied him to this place mattered anymore it was all her, his wolf had found it's mate. Seth Clearwater had just imprinted on River, the tribes new psychic medium and resident. Well now this was a development no one was expecting, and the Pack all caught onto what had happened, as had the elders, but Seth wasn't the only one they were looking at. Leah Clearwater had imprinted as well, on Aiden. This was going to be a really long night, Sam couldn't help but to think.

**AN: These first three chapters are short, and the next two may also be this short, but once the story picks up, which means once I get past the background and lead up imprinting and explanation, the chapters will get longer, and more in depth. Let me know what you think of it so far in a review, also I'd like to know if you would rather me start using first person point of views and just jump from person to person once I really start the story or if you like it the way it is. Thanks for reading hope you review.**


End file.
